


I Love Him To Deaf

by yifeifei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifeifei/pseuds/yifeifei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hangeng had everything he could ever ask for. Or, at least that’s what everyone had thought. Even though he came from one the wealthiest families in Korea, he remained stuck in his own little shell. Stuck to the point where he had no idea what he would do with the rest of his life.<br/>However, that would all change. </p><p>All because of a simple visit to the local bakery.<br/>-----<br/>Hangeng comes from one of Korea's wealthiest families. His parents were successful businessmen, and he is one in the making. In the making meaning he inherited his parents pharmaceutical company. Growing up, his older sister was deaf, so he learned sign language so he could communicate with her. Even with all he has, he still doesn't seem complete.</p><p>Heechul is a young man from Seoul, who works at a small, yet fairly popular bakery that his family has owned for decades. He hopes, one day, that he can turn the bakery into something much bigger. Heechul was also born hard of hearing , however, he does not let that stand in the way of living his life normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Him To Deaf

☆ chapter one 

A/N: 

Hello guys! There are a few things I wanted to mention before I begin! First off, whenever anything is in bold and italicized, it is sign language! If it is only italicized, it means that they are talking with their actual voice (the deaf characters)! Sign Language is one of the important factors that’ll make this story unique in its own way, I believe. Also, Heechul is able to speak! However, his speech is somewhat slurred and he has to write down things just to get his point across to people who have no knowledge of Sign Language. Anyway, if you have any more questions you would like for me to answer, please comment below or send me a private message! 

Anyway, let me stop before I get too carried away! Let’s begin with the story. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

Hangeng mumbles to himself as he slams his laptop shut in a fit of rage. He had been working on a company project for almost 12 hours now, maybe even more. It was just honestly and truthfully beginning to turn his gears. 

“Why is this harder than I thought?” He says to himself as he gets up and stretches, moaning softly as he feels the bones in his back crack and re-align themselves.

The stress from inheriting his parents Pharmaceutical company has been catching up with him, drastically. His father always would always give him lessons – to be more disciplined, to be smarter, and to think with his head. Those were his father’s three takeaways about owning a business. 

Although, he still didn’t feel complete as he should be. He basically had everything he had ever asked for. His father recently bought him an Audi A5 Cabriolet, he had his own apartment in Gangnam, Seoul’s most exclusive neighborhood, and he now owns his family’s company. What else could he possibly want in his life?

Oh right, someone to love.

Yep, he wants to find someone to love, as well as share his company with. It may seem a bit corny but, it’s the truth. He didn’t want to handle a billion+ dollar company all on his own. He believes that running anything by yourself is highly impossible, especially seeing how well his parents worked together. He wanted to be just like them.

He rolled his eyes at the thought, knowing that it will most likely never happen in a lifetime. The man knew that he would probably end up lonely and rolling around in sorrow for the rest of his life. But, in order to change that, Hangeng’s parents had set him up several dates over the past few months with…women. They were all very beautiful, but they just weren’t what he was looking for.

He didn’t want his parents to know that he was gay.

He didn’t want to ruin his family’s reputation, simply because of the fact that they had a homosexual son. So, he remained to himself and just went along with what his parents had to offer him.The only person who really knew he was gay was his older sister, Xinyun, who was deaf.

Xinyun became profoundly deaf after a head injury from a car accident that happened when she was younger. Regardless of that, she never let her difference get in the way of being her own person. She was kind and understanding, and never liked to see her brother down in the dumps and stressed. She and Hangeng were extremely close. They had a bond that couldn’t be broken by anything.

“Ha-Hangeng!” A faint, but obviously bothered voice calls from the other side of the room. Hangeng turns around, looking directly at his sister.

She looked somewhat pissed off, her arms raised above her head as she stomped towards him faster than he could back up into a corner. “You promised to take me to the bakery this morning!” She signed angrily, punching her brother repeatedly on the arm.  
Hangeng yells out in pain, quickly grabbing her hand, blocking her from hitting him again. Using his foot, he brings over a chair, making his sister take a seat as he steps a good distance away.

“Calm down! I’m sorry, I was caught up with the company project. You know I have that meeting tomorrow morning.” Hangeng signed in return, pointing towards his desk area, papers scattered all over the place. “I’ll take you in a bit, and I’ll buy you whatever you want from the menu, deal?”

Xinyun stares at her brother for a quick second before smiling, jumping out of the chair to give her brother a hug. “Yay! I will be downstairs waiting!” She kisses him on the cheek briefly, then runs out of his room in excitement.

“What would I do without her? She's something else, but I love her.” Hangeng examines his arm, noticing a small bruise appearing where Xinyun had repeatedly hit him. He rubs the bruised area over a few times, chuckling at the thought of his sister beating his ass. He reminisced the previous moments for a few more seconds before he made his way to his closet. After a few moments of digging around, he finds a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He slips them on quickly, knowing how impatient his sister would get if he took his precious time. That was his sister for him. He didn't want to risk getting his ass beat, again. In the same day.

By the time he gets downstairs, Xinyun was waiting by the front door, keys jiggling in her hand. “I already started the car!” She smiles, throwing him the house keys as she bolts out the door.

He shakes his head again, laughing. He hurries to lock the door, not wanting his sister to wait longer than she already has. He sprints towards the car and hops in, immediately putting his foot on the gas as they head towards the city.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

As usual, traffic in Seoul was a mess. Shit, maybe there was a car on the sidewalk, trying to cheat its way to the light. Finding parking spots was just as painful.

The bakery was located right next to the mall, which didn’t make anything better as all of the spots were taken. His only option was to park at the 7/11, then walk. This didn’t seem to bother Xinyun, as she was fit. Hangeng, on the other hand, just walking down the stairs was a struggle.

“You walk so slow!” Xinyun mumbles as she literally pulls her brother down the street. “I want to get a melon pan before it’s all gone!”

Hangeng groans as he picks up his pace a bit faster to his sisters demand, seeing that with her encouragement, they got to the bakery in no time.

Impressed, he opens the door, the smell of freshly-baked goods slapping them both in the face. They both seem to hum as they walk in, admiring the array of sweets surrounding them.

After a few moments of fantasizing, they sit down at the only table available. As expected, it was extremely busy. Mostly because it was still early in the day and partially because it was hot as Satan’s buttcrack outside. Nothing new.

Hangeng peeps over to his sibling again, watching the elder carefully scanning the menu before opening his own.

“Are you guys ready?” A small, shaky voice asks, sitting down at the table with them. Hangeng looks away from his menu for a split second, his eyes suddenly meeting with the owner of the voice.

And the owner of that voice was downright gorgeous.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

A/N #2:

This is a crappy chapter. ;; but it's only the first and I hope that the rest will be a success

Anyways, I wanted to leave you guys with a little bit of a cliffhanger to see how you guys would react lol

I hope you liked this little bit and stay tuned for the next chapter! That one will be hopefully longer and more detailed! :)


End file.
